


(не)Влюблена

by Anastas2626



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastas2626/pseuds/Anastas2626
Summary: Эмити знала, что подобное случается у подростков и даже видела подобные проявления болезни у учеников и учениц в коридорах школы, но никогда не представляла, что это могло случиться с ней.Грудную клетку словно разрывало на части изнутри, лепестки цветов в легких приносили ужасающий дискомфорт. Такой, что хотелось рвать на себе кожу, вот прям так, пальцами перед зеркалом в школьном туалете, лишь бы выковырять эти ужасные растения из своих органов и наконец спокойно вдохнуть.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 29





	(не)Влюблена

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Внимание для лиц мужского пола и нравственных девушек!
> 
> В фанфике есть непристойное слово «м*еся*чны*е» и небольшое, поверхностное описание этого периода, вставленное лишь для сравнения. Поэтому есть вы угнетаетесь или вам просто неприятно видеть это слово, то не читайте! Я не хочу, чтобы вам было неприятно, а так же обсуждать эту тему в комментариях.  
> Я предупредила.

Эмити с детства учили, что чувства – что-то ненужное, что-то, от чего лучше прятаться и чему не поддаваться. Учили, что любовь ранит больнее любого, даже самого сильного заклинания и она охотно в это верила, запрещая себе привязываться к кому-либо. Все её подруги – однодневки, все знакомые лишь ради связей, главное в жизни – учёба и будущее поступление в Императорский Ковен – ничего более. Вот только Луз испортила всё это одним своим появлением.

Эмити знала, что подобное случается у подростков и даже видела подобные проявления болезни у учеников и учениц в коридорах школы, но никогда не представляла, что это могло случиться с ней.

Грудную клетку словно разрывало на части изнутри, лепестки цветов в легких приносили ужасающий дискомфорт. Такой, что хотелось рвать на себе кожу, вот прям так, пальцами перед зеркалом в школьном туалете, лишь бы выковырять эти ужасные растения из своих органов. Дышать было больно – каждый вдох чуть глубже обычного сопровождался резкой колющей болью и ещё большим позывом кашля, каждый из которых приносил лишь пару лепестков в каплях крови изо рта и жгучее чувство внутри, словно само тело тебя ненавидит. Это можно сравнить, наверное, только с обильными и болезненными месячными, вот только они длятся максимум десять дней, а противные жёлтые розы цветут в лёгких с самого Грома и всё не хотят увядать, с каждым днём разрастаясь всё больше, набирая пышный цвет, раздирая мягкую ткань. Они пестрят перед глазами даже когда Эмити закрывает их, пытаясь уйти от реального мира, разъедают взгляд своим ядерным жёлтым, словно шепчут на ухо своё до боли противное значение, которое ведьма хочет вычеркнуть из памяти – _«дружба»_.

Белая раковина в женской уборной Хексайда уже давно окрасилась в багровый. Эти раковины часто такое видели – не впервой им беззвучно наблюдать за страданиями очередной подростки, чьё сердце незаслуженно отдано тому (или той?), кто не может принять его по достоинству. Многие не выживали после очередного приступа кровавого кашля, так что найти чей-то бездыханный труп в туалете или коридоре не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Все уже давным-давно привыкли. Это жизнь, она не сахар и такое случается, что уж поделать?

Она до последнего пыталась скрыть болезнь. Если об этом узнают родители – отправят на дорогостоящую терапию, которая пусть и обещает избавить от дискомфорта внутри, вовсе не даёт гарантий на то, что ваш ребенок выйдет живой из под лезвия, так ещё и уничтожит вместе с цветами любые чувства, чтобы подобное не случалось впредь. Вот только Эмити не хочет не любить Луз, пусть эта самая любовь и убивает её медленно и беспощадно.

Луз стала для неё лучиком света в тёмном, страшном и сыром подвале старого каменного замка, рядом с ней Эмити тепло и уютно, как ни с кем другой, ведьма знает, что человеческая девушка всегда поможет и выслушает, вот только рассказать она о своём недуге ей всё равно не сможет – Луз обязательно, в силу своей добродушности и любви ко всем подряд, начнет переживать и винить во всем себя, извиняться и ненавидеть свое существование и любые свои действия. Эмити этого не хочет. Милая смуглая девчушка с круглыми ушами вовсе не должна страдать из-за того, что Блайт не смогла сдержаться, что проявила чувства, что полюбила.

Эмити снова сплевывает пару жёлтых лепестков, смывает кровь с белого кафеля и со своей кожи, бросает мимолетный взгляд на зеркало и выходит, направляясь в сторону кабинета, в котором состоится следующий урок. На нём снова придется кашлять в ладонь и незаметно вытирать кровь об обратную сторону юбки, морщится от боли и делать вид, что всё хорошо, что не её лёгкие сейчас разрывает на части куст жёлтых роз, который вот-вот пустит колючие ветви в дыхательные пути и выйдет через рот или нос, завершая свой губительный путь, убивая свою носительницу однажды в окружении малиновых подушек и лужи крови на дорогом шёлковом пастельном белье. Луз узнает об этом лишь через пару дней, когда Эмити несвойственно долго не появится в Хексайде, а по улицам Бойлинг Айлз проедет катафалк с чёрным гробом, усыпанным тысячами лепестков жёлтых роз. Внутри девушки что-то щелкнет, что-то сильно-сильно заболит и не отпустит ещё очень долго, пока из горла не выпадет пара соцветий одуванчика, а сама она всё не осознает, не поймет, что сгубила Эмити сама, побоявшись признаться (хотя бы себе самой) что влюблена.

Но этого не случается и не случится никогда, ведь думать о подобном – слишком эгоистично со стороны Эмити. Луз явно дала понять, что они просто друзья и жёлтые розы в лёгких тому подтверждение. Этот факт давит и душит не хуже любой верёвки, завязанной петлёй на шее, разрывает грудь, наверное, даже сильнее тупого розового куста внутри, заставляет рвать в клочья волосы и простынь, просто потому, что так становится чуточку легче. Просто потом, что иначе это разорвет её саму.

Эмити не знает как точно человеческая девушка узнала о её болезни. Быть может, сложила факты воедино сама, а может, кто-то помогла, да и впрочем уже не важно. Носеда помогает ей дойти до туалета, когда очередной приступ схватил за горло Эмити во время урока. И пусть это был самый любимый урок Луз, и пусть оценки, как и репутация среди учеников и учителей девушки оставляли желать лучшего, она не осталась на месте, когда заметила, что изо рта соседки по парте течет кровавая дорожка, а потом она и вовсе кашляет в ладонь, чуть ли не задыхается и забрызгивает алыми каплями как свою одежду, так и их общую с Луз парту, на которой всё ещё лежат тетради с конспектами. Она аккуратно придерживает её за плечи, медленно ведёт к заветной двери, где Блайт просто оседает на пол, не в силах сделать хоть что-то.

Луз ничего не говорит, ничего не спрашивает и не ждёт слов от Эмити – понимает, что лёгкие лучше не напрягать. Она видела подобное в своем мире, но там это считалось чем то нереальным, вымышленным, сошедшим со страниц одноименной манги, но правду говорила Ида – все фантазийные вещи мира людей вполне реальны на Бойлинг Айлз, вот только в этом конкретном случае это больше не кажется чем-то классным.

  
Приступ проходит не скоро – лишь спустя около десятка выплюнутых Эмити бутонов, а так же около литра крови – болезнь прогрессирует. Ведьму всё ещё трясёт, Луз это видит и прижимает её к себе, нежно проводя ладонью по волосам, спускаясь к спине и обратно. Она вовсе не боится запачкать одежду – это сейчас вообще не важно. Эмити утыкается лицом в грудь подруги и тихо плачет, забыв обо всем на свете.

— Это из-за него? – тихо, почти неслышно спрашивает Луз, а потом прикусывает язык. Она не должна говорить об этом, особенно, пока Эмити в подобном состоянии.

— Кого? – сквозь всхлипы переспрашивает ведьма, все ещё сжимая ткань одежды человеческой девушки.

— Ну, тот парень, которого ты хотела пригласить на Гром, – Эмити тихо отстраняется и смотрит Луз в глаза, пытаясь осознать то, что она сейчас сказала. Мыли в голове не вяжутся, а предложения строятся плохо. Грудная клетка все ещё болит, а дышать всё так же трудно, поэтому всё, что она произносит, это тихое «Ты», которое больше похоже на непонятный хрип, из-за застрявшего в горле очередного жёлтого лепестка. Она его сплевывает и снова смотрит на Луз, пытаясь понять её реакцию, которая не была похожа ни на одну из тех, что Эмити себе представляла.  
Носеда озадачена, испугана и даже намного зла, но отчего-то настолько счастливая, что улыбка, которую она изо всех сил давит всё ещё висит на её лице. Эмити ничего не понимает до тех пор, пока Луз не прижимается к ней сильнее и как можно нежнее шепчет на ухо:

— Я тоже **люблю** тебя.

Глаза Эмити округляются, а сердце словно замирает, на секунду забывая как правильно биться. Внутри неё словно снова расцветают цветы, вот только это более не приносит дискомфорта, а скорее наоборот, лишь счастье и какую-то лёгкость. Впервые за долгое время Эмити может дышать полной грудью не испытывая жгучую боль. Она обнимает Луз, обвивая руки вокруг её талии и тихо смеётся, пока по щекам бегут солёные слезы – вовсе не от боли, а радости. Радости, что всё наконец кончилось, что девушка, которую она любит не только не отвернулась от нее, когда узнала правду, так ещё и ответила взаимностью.

  
На тот урок они так и не вернулись.


End file.
